Pachycephalosaurus
Call em pachys for short.7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Pachycephalosaurus ("pak-ee-SEF-uh-lo-SAWR-us", meaning "Thick-Headed Lizard") is a medium-sized territorial prehistoric dinosaurian herbivore from the late Cretaceous period that were added in Build 5.3. They are diurnal (meaning will only sleep at night and be active during the day), and are the only pachycephalosaurids in the game. They are noteable for their large 'dome' shaped head. They are approximately 2.4 blocks tall at the top of their dome, and approximately 6 blocks long. There is no size difference between genders, but males can be differentiated by their bright red dome and their brighter spotted pattern. Baby pachycephalosaurs are half a block tall, are the same model as an adult, and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. They can drop pachycephalosaurus meat, pachycephalosaurus skull horn, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Pachycephalosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, while having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the pachycephalosaur can be created by right-clicking a Bio-Fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a pachycephalosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed with any light source. BEHAVIOR Pachycephalosaurus are fairly fast-moving mobs that cannot break blocks as they are too small, despite their dome. They are herbivores, and will automatically search for and eat any nearby plants and leaves. They are herd animals, and will defend each other when attacked. Pachycephalosaurs are very dangerous when provoked. They will lower their heads and hit the attacker with their dome, sending them flying over a dozen blocks away. They have one of the largest knock-back of any mob in the mod. They will also become incredibly quick, much faster than a sprinting player, which, combined with their huge damage, can kill an unarmored player in one hit if there is any fall damage. The charge knockback could actually work in the player's advantage however, as there is a chance it could knock the player out of the pachycephalosaurs aggro range. Another good strategy is to jump into water, as the pachycephalosaurus will usually refuse to follow. When alone, they are vulnerable to the allosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and the tyrannosaurus. When in water, their predators are liopleurodon and mosasaurus. Baby pachycephalosaurs are vulnerable to a wider array of predators as well. Pachycephalosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult pachycephalosaurs' can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Pachycephalosaurus are tamable dinosaurs. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player is not in this range, it must be forcibly tamed with a whip. It can be ordered by right-clicking it with a stick. RIDING Pachycephalosaurus are rideable when tamed and fully grown. Right-click it with a whip to get on. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, they are very fast, however as they cannot break blocks they can get stuck on obstacles. They are generally unresponsive when in water. FEEDING Pachycephalosaurus are herbivores which will seek out and eat ancient ferns, flowers, grass, and leaves. They can eat items dropped on the ground, be hand-fed any kind of seeds, apples, melons, bread and wheat, potatoes, carrots, sugar, cookies, and cake, or eat from a feeder if one is in sight. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Pachycephalosaurus_DNA.png|Pachycephalosaurus DNA Pachycephalosaurus_Egg.png|Pachycephalosaurus egg 2017-06-26 22.33.21.png|Dinopedia entry 2018-04-28_18.38.50.png|two male pachycephalosaurs about to engage in combat |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Pachycephalosaurus ("pak-ee-SEF-uh-lo-SAWR-us," meaning "Thick-Headed Lizard") are neutral prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.3. They grow to 2.5 blocks tall and 4 blocks long in ten Minecraft days. It can drop pachycephalosaurus meat, pachycephalosaurs skull horns, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Pachycephalosaurus are neutral herbivores that will defend themselves when attacked. They ram their opponents with their bony skulls, knocking the opponent back. If one is attacked, other nearby pachycephalosaurus will become aggressive towards the attacker as well. Their predators include deinonychus, dilophosaurus, ceratosaurus, allosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Pachycephalosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the population of pachycephalosaurus nearby. TAMING Pachycephalosaurus are tamable dinosaurs. The player simply needs to stay in a 6 block radius of the egg as it hatches and the hatchling will be tamed. If the player is not in this range, they must hand-feed it until it is tamed. It can be ordered by right-clicking it with a stick. FEEDING Pachycephalosaurus will find and eat leaves and plants (except for sarracenia or dillhoffia). They can also use a Feeder and see them within a certain range of blocks. They can be hand-fed wheat, melon, apples, bread and carrots. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-04-20 19.17.01.png|An orange pachycephalosaurus. Lime.png|A lime colored pachycephalosaurus. Mono.png|A monochrome pachycephalosaurus. 2015-04-29 16.39.03.png|A monochrome pachycephalosaurus attacks. Pachy DinoPedia.png|Pachycephalosaurus DinoPedia entry Pachycephalosaurus_DNA.png|Pachycephalosaurus DNA Pachycephalosaurus_Egg.png|Pachycephalosaurus egg 2015-08-18_00.41.31.png|An orange Pachycephalosaurus stands in the desert Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Neutral Category:Ornithischians Category:Pachycephalosauria Category:Marginocephalia Category:Cerapods